


Alone in Space

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of loneliness. All people feel it, no one is immune. However some people find ways to cope. On way or another, especially if you like the other person involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts

Chip sat alone in the library of the Explorer. He normally did this in order to try to fall asleep. The calm and quiet of space at night, this was a rare chance so he did his best to enjoy it. He was reading up on some fascinating traditions of various planets. He was so caught up in his reading that he didn't notice the other person who walked in. "Hello Chip, I didn't think I'd see you here" Krik said with his alien accent. Chip immidiatly blushed, "Oh, Krik. I didn't know you were here!" Krik paused for a moment reading the expressions on Chip's face. "You wouldn't mind if I sat next you right?" "No, not at all Krik." Krik went over and sat next to Chip at the table.   
Every emotion was running through Chip's mind. What do I do! What do I SAY! He had liked Krik for some time but what should he do say, 'Hey I've liked you for some time, a long time and I was wondering whether or not you wanted you wanted to make out or hell, even fuck me! If you even swing that way for that matter!'. He had told someone else that he liked back in the academy but it ended horribly. "So, Chip do you ever feel nervous or alone among everyone else here? I mean, you practicaly are the youngest out of the whole crew at only 14." "Yes, I do tend to feel a bit isolated. But some people help me not feel like that at times." They both sat there in silence for what felt like a few minutes until Krik broke the silence and turned to face Chip. "That's nice", he said as he leaned in and kissed Chip right on the lips. Chip felt blood and heat rush to his cheeks, at first he was surprised then melted into the kiss. Krik felt Chip nipping at his lips asking for permission to explore his mouth. 'Huh, getting a bit more comfy with this. Aren't you?' he thought. He opened his mouth and let the others tongue explore the others mouth. 'Like I thought, Chip does taste like Chocolate Chip Cookies.' 'Krik tastes like tea, it's so good'. They finally seperated for air. "It was nice" Chip remarked his face as red as the Land Team uniform. "So... do you want to continue this some more. In bed perhaps?" Krik posed suggestively. "Yes, please." Krik took Chip in his arms bridal style and carried him to his room.


	2. Making Things Official

Laid down on the bed's cool, crisp sheets Chip felt a sudden chill go down his spine. A feeling of uncertainty and natural shy demeanor filled his mind. Was he sure he really wanted to go through with this? What if this might be too good to be true? Or what if after this Cric might lose interest in him? Chip looked over at the Miran getting undressed as more and more blue skin was being exposed and the cool air hit it. He found himself staring and felt a strong warmth hitting his face. Cric looked over at Chip and said, "What's wrong? Are you nervous about this? If you are we don't have to rush right into this." "Huh? Are you nuts! I've practically waited forever for this and now...now it just feels so vivid because it's going to happen. I...I l..love you." He soon began to take off his uniform and waited for Cric to be next to him. Soon he felt small kisses all over his neck and felt sucking and biting at his collarbone. "There. Now others will know you are mine." Cric said amused. However as soon as he said that Chip tackled him to the ground and started feeling at the bulge in Cric's boxers. Cric soon felt a wetness there as Chip began licking there more and more vigorously. He eventually removed the boxers and began putting Cric's member in his mouth, allowing it to slide in and out. He gave out small moans as he felt Chip's tongue circling around his member, and stopped when Chip stopped and began preparing to take in. "B-be gentle please" he said blushing deeply. He thrust it in as Chip let out a small yelp and had small little tears at the edge of his eyes. Cric held it in for a while before getting permission to start thrusting in and out. "It feels so good" Chip panted "I-I feel like I'm gonna...a-ah!" Both felt twinging in their bodies.


End file.
